Solve for $n$, $ -\dfrac{7}{n + 5} = \dfrac{3}{n + 5} + \dfrac{3n + 10}{n + 5} $
If we multiply both sides of the equation by $n + 5$ , we get: $ -7 = 3 + 3n + 10$ $ -7 = 3n + 13$ $ -20 = 3n $ $ n = -\dfrac{20}{3}$